Szurdoki balesetek
by Bladderfury
Summary: Megesik, hogy hiba kerül a rendszerbe. Néhányan a szurdokban ragadnak és hát pisilési inger attól még lesz...
1. Halhólyag

**Sziasztok! Tudom, hogy nem sokat írtam. De most elkezdek egy másik sorozatot, mégpedig a League of legends világából. Ott is inkább az állatszerű lényekről, mert engem azok jobban érdekelnek. Majd folytatni fogom a sárkányosat is, de jelenleg nincs ötletem, hogy hogyan. Majd lesz valahogyan. Amúgy itt is úgy veszem majd, hogy a nem-emlős bajnokoknak a kettős bőrrétegük van (mint a sárkányoknál).**

* * *

Fizz mindig is egy kicsit egyedülálló bajnok volt a ligában. Hiszen sokak azért csatlakoztak, hogy bosszút álljanak valakin, aki nem egyszer szintén a liga taagja volt. Fizz nem ilyen. Ő azért jött ide, mert nem volt hova mennie. Bár azért összeismerkedett Namival, de rajta kívül, senki sem volt, akivel komolyabb barátságban, illetve, talán az ő szerencséjére, ellenséges viszonyban állt. De ő mégis csak egy vízi élőlény, és hát a tenger fenekény mégiscsak máshogy működik néhány dolog. Ilyen például a pisilés.

Fizz fajtársai úgy intézték el a dolgukat, hogy elbújtak egy valamilyen vízi növény mögé és elengedték magukat. A mi halacskánk is így tett mindig. Viszont egyik alkalommal, egy baráti ivászat volt náluk. Olyan helyre ült, ahonnan nem igazán tudott kimenni. Mondjuk nem volt nagy baj, mert Nami ott volt mellette, akibe már korábban beleszeretett és a lány viszonozta is ezt.

Telt-múlt az idő, és sokat ittak, kölünleges víz-alatti poharakból. Ezek olyanok voltak, hogy ez speciális szívószál volt benne, amiből csak ki lehet szívni a folyadékot, de befele nem megy. A töltése is különleges volt.

Tehát elég sokat ittak már, és Fizz egy idő után érezte a vizelési ingert, de még csak a buli közepe volt. Hát úgy volt vele, hogy tartogatja, majd lesz valami. De nem olyan könnyű ez, mint gondolta volna. Meg hát még többet ivott, nem álltak le. Órák elteltével, már nem sokra tudott figyelni. A többieknek nem tűnt fel, csak nami vette észre, hogy a kezei a lába között vannak, és valami kidudorodik a hasánál. Megkérdezte és Fizz el is mondta neki, hogy mindjárt bepisil, annyira kell. Nami csak annyitt mondott, hogy engedje el magát, senki sem fogja észrevenni.

Fizz sokáig gondolkodott. Aztán engedett húgyhólyagja szorításának, és konkrétan bepisilt. Tényleg nem látszódott. Nagy megkönnyebülés volt. Ezután már nem törődött a dologgal. Ahogy vándorolt is, mindig a végsőkig visszatartotta a pisit, majd elengette és becsurrantott.

Viszont ezt a szárazföldön nem ilyen egyszerű megoldani. Itt meglátszik, ha bepisilsz. Egyik ilyen alkalommal éppen készült a ligában a harcra. Viszont valami hiba történt a rendszerrel és ott ragadtak a szurdokban. Persze előtte teleitta magát, és már nagyon kellett pisilnie. Nami tanácsolta neki, hogy egy bokorban intézze el, de Fizz nem akarta. Végül a hosszú tartogatás után, engednie kellett a vizelettel teli hólyagljának. Persze még nem adta fel, hanem a szurdok egyetlen vécéjéhez ment, ahol viszont már álltak sorban többen is, valaki bennt ragadt a mosdóban, és még idő, mire ki tud jönni.

Fizz nem sokáig tudta tartogatni, és végül bepisilt. Elég gyorsan csurgott a pisi. De nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem bírta visszatartani. És utána is lettek bepisilősek.

* * *

 **Tudom, hogy nem hosszú, de lesznek még. Annyit előre elárulok, hogy mindenki ugyanúgy a szurdokban ragadt, szóval párhuzamosak lesznek a sztorik. Csak nem mindnek lesz előzménye. Hamarosan jön a kövi rész, ami vagy Gnarról szól, vagy Rengarról és Kha'zix-ról. Majd meglátom. További szép napot!**


	2. A vadász áldozata

Rengar volt a legnagyobb vadász Valoran földjén. Nem volt olyan, akit ne tudott volna legyőzni. Viszont ez az állapot nem tartott örökké. Mikor megjelentek az Üresség rémei, akkor onnan kilépett egy másik ragadozó. Kha'zix. Rengar azt tűzte ki céljául, hogy legyőzi őt, bebizonyítva, hogy ezek a szörnyű teremtmények nem állnak a tápláléklánc csúcsán. Viszont volt egy kis gond. Nem tudta, hogy hol van. Évekig kutatott utána. Megérte. Mikor megtalálta, akkor egy hosszú és véres küzdelem alakult ki kettőjük között. És ez döntetlennel ért véget

\- Lehet, hogy most nem dőlt el ez a harc! De legközelebb megöllek! - mondta Rengar távozása előtt. Igaz, hogy a csatában elvesztette egyik szemét, de mégsem rendült meg. Mindketten kifáradtak. És bár Kha'zix tűnt annak, aki győzedelmeskedik, de neki is megvannak a korlátai.

\- Nem hiszem kiscica! Ugyanis én mindden egyes áldozatom után erősebb leszek. Ha még egyszer találkozunk semmi esélyed sem lesz!

Ez a mondat kicsit megrémítette Rengart. Ugyanis tudta, hogy hogyan értette. Minden egyes élőlény, akit megöl és, ha nem is egészét, de egy részét elfogyasztja, akkor megszerzi az áldozat előnyös tulajdonságait fizikailag. Ez azt jelenti, hogy fizikai ereje akár a végtelenségig is nőhet.

Bár erről senki sem tudott, csak az Üresség ragadozója, de nem tehetett szert végtelen erőre. Ha túl sokat nyert, akkor az folyamatosan elenyészett. Oda kellett figyelnie, mert minél jobban erősödött, annál jobban gyengült is, és néha ez hátrány volt, mert akadt, hogy idővel kevesebb volt, mint amikor e földre lépett.

Viszont mindkét vadász hallott a Legendák Ligájáról. Kha jól tudta, hogy itt akár olyan hatalmas erőre is szert tehet, ami nem fog megszűnni soha. Rengar azért jött ide, hogy gyakoroljon. Hozzá méltó ellenfeleket találjon.

Amikor viszont a szurdokban ragadtak, akkor egy kis baj jött elő. Mindketten egy-egy szomszédos bokorban rejtőztek. Mindketten egy-egy csalit tettek ki a bokrok közé, hogy előcsalját a másikat. Viszont ezt mindketten tudták és egyikük sme mozdult.

A baj csak az, hogy, mind Rengarnak, mind Kha'zixnak van húgyhólyagja. Mindkettejükre erős pisiinger tört. Egyre jobban szorongatták. Nem tudták, hogy a másiknak is ki kéne menni. De nem mozdultak.

Rengar nem mert elfordulni, levenni a ruháját és megkönnyebbülni, nehogy rajta üssenek. Így hát lábait összetette, egyik melső mancsával pedig segített visszatartani.

Kha-nal is hasonló volt a helyzet, csak neki nincsenek kezei, ezért teljes mértékban a lábára hagyatkozott, visszatartás végett.

Tudták, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább. Egyszerre ugrottak ki, és farkasszemet néztek egymással.

\- Áhh... Szóval neked is pisilned kell! - mondták szinte egyszerre.

Ott álltak szemtől szemben, és nem tettek semmit. Rengarnak viszont hirtelen támadt egy ötlete. A meglepetés erejét fogja felhasználni.

Hirtelen széttette a lábát és elkezdett bepisilni. Kha'zix annyira meglepődött, hogy a terv bevált, rávetette magát a mindeközben bepisilő Rengar és megölte. Végül még eég sok vizelet maradt a hólyagjában, mivel mindezek után elálította a folyamot. De úgy döntött, hogy ezt már kiereszti. Ha ezt az áldozatot meghozta, akkor már nem lesz félmunka.

Így beengedte a többit is. Persze a halott Ürességlény is elengedte magát halála pillanatában. Ez egy jó vadászat volt. Gondolta Rengar. És még a bepisilés is tetszett neki. Lehet, hogy még megismétli.


	3. Gnar

Gnar bár ősi volt, ő is ugyanolyan testfelépítéssel rendelkezett, akárcsak a többi yordle. Viszont a nyelvét nem értették, szóval más módon próbált meg kommunikálni, ez leginkább cselekvéssel és mutogatással történt. Egyik nap Gnar látta, hogy Fizz rengeteg vizet iszik és boldognak tűnt (hiszen ő akkor érzi jól magát, ha kívül-belül víz veszi körül) A kis yordle is követte ezt a példát és rengeteget ivott. Ezután belépett a szurdokba. Nem sokkal ezután történt meg a hiba, ami miatt bent ragadtak. Mivel azt mondták nekik, hogy jónéhány órába beletelik, mire kijutnak, Gnar úgy gondolta elfoglalja magát és játszik.

Két órán át elvolt, de utána elkezdte unni a jelenlegi szórakozását. Továbbá hólyagja is jelezte, hogy ki kéne üríteni. Egyre sürgetőbb lett és már elkezdte fogdosni a kukiját is. Persze ekkor jutott eszébe a dinó ruha. Elő is kereste és felvette. Bár a kosztüm jó volt rá, látszott, hogy kellene majd egy nagyobb méretű, mert feszült rajta.

Miután felette játszott még egy órán át, ám húgyhólyagja egyre erősebben jelezte, hogy gondok lesznek itten. Gnar már a végén úgy játszott, hogy egyik kezével folytan a fügyijét fogta, ezzel segítve a hatalmas mennyiségű vizelet visszatartását. Végig egyedül volt, egyszer csak Luluval találkozott, aki nem igazán értette először a furcsa testtartását. Kis idő múlva rájött, miért van fajtársa egyik keze a lába között.

\- Gnar! - kiáltott fel a yordle lány. - Neked pisilned kell igaz? - bár Gnar, miután kitört a jégből és eljutott Bandlevárosba nem értette, mit beszélnek hozzá, viszont idővel elsajátította ezt. Ám a beszédet sosem sikerült neki.

Bólogatással adott igenlő választ, az amúgy is nyilvánvaló dologra. Mostmár nem a játékra figyelt, hanem, hogy minél előbb megkönnyebbülhessen.

\- Gyorsan menjünk el a WC-re. - javasolta Lulu, és bár Gnar eleinte tiltakozott, hiszen ő általában ott pisilt, ahol éppen kedve támadt, próbálták kultúrálni.

Gnar egy idő után beleegyezett és elindultak. Mikor odaértek már voltak a sorban néhányan, de viszonylag gyorsan haladt. A kis yordle egész hamar bejutott.

Ám felmerült egy másik gond is. Nem tudott kibújni a dinó jelmezből. Kiment és megkereste Lulut, aki nem volt bár messze, mire megtalálta és visszapillantott, rájött, hogy nem volt olyan jó ötlet, hiszen, megint rengetegen álltak sorban. Lulu észrevette, hogy Gnar még mindig fogdossa magát, illetve lábait keresztbe tette.

\- Mi történt? Miért nem pisiltél? - hogy választ adjon a kérdésre a Gnar megmutatta neki, hogy nem bírja levenni a ruháját. - Hadd nézzem... Ohh, látom. Beszorult a cipzár. Ezt tudjuk orvosolni.

Nem kellett sok idő, hogy sikerüljön megoldani a problémát, de akadt egy másik is. Gnarra rászorult a jelmez.

\- Úgy tűnik, hogy túl nagyra nőtt a hasad, mert tele van a hólyagod. - állapította meg a yordle lány. - Ezt csak úgy tudjuk megoldani, hogyha belevágok az anyagba, hogy ki tudj belőle bújni.

Gnar ezt nem akarta és el is futott. De nem jutott messzire, és egyre lassabb lett. Megállt. Teljesen visszavette a ruhát és megpróbált kitalálni valamit. Folyamatosan fogta a kukiját, de egyre kevésbé tudta visszatartani. Döntenie kellett. Vagy visszamegy és tönkremegy a ruhája, vagy pedig bepisil és utána le tudja venni. Egyiket sem akarta, de be kellett látnia, hogy nem le kéne szednie magáról a dinó jelmezt, úgyis akart egy nagyobbat.

Elindult visszafele, de amint szembetalálkozott fajtársával, érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább, és elindult a bepisilés. Bár csak egy kicsi csurrant be először, nem bírta sokáig leállítva tartani a vizeletsugarat és egy percen belül még több pisi folyt bele a ruhába. A gond csak annyi volt, hogy nem engedte át a vizet. Megnőtt a kosztüm mérete.

Gnar elsírta magát, de egyre dühösebb is lett. Végül elérte a határt, és átváltozott Mega-Gnarrá. Bár itt is látszott a telepisilt jelmez, nem annyira. Viszont mostmár tényleg nem bírta visszatartani, és teljesen összepisilte magát. Miután visszaváltozott a ruhája szétszakadt, hiszen ekkora mennyiségű vizeletet nem volt képes tartani.

Gnar később kapott egy másik dinó jelmezt, bár most sem megy mindig ki a mosdóba, amikor kell neki.


End file.
